prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 19, 1993 ECW Hardcore TV results
The April 19, 1993 Edition of ECW Hardcore TV was held in the Viking Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Recap Jay Sulli and Stevie Wonderful open the show. They hype the Rockin' Rebel, the #1 contender for the ECW Championship, being in action. Also, the Super Destroyers will defend their titles and the semi-finals and finals of the ECW Television Championship tournament. Eddie Gilbert comes out to be on commentary, but Terry Funk also comes out. Gilbert surprises everyone by apologizing to Funk and respectfully leaving. Funk says he still won't turn his back on Gilbert. The Super Destroyers start the first match on the show and they absolutely demolish the team of Super Ninja and the Canadian Wolfman. After a near 4 minute squash, Super Destroyer #1 hits a senton on Super Ninja to end it. After the match, The Super Destroyers continue the attack on their opponents. Terry Funk invites Hunter Q. Robbins III to an interview. Robbins starts telling Funk that he's tired of the disrespect he gets from him, but Eddie Gilbert interrupts by hitting Funk with a chair. Chaos breaks out as the show heads to commercial. After the commercial, Gilbert leads Jimmy Snuka to the ring where he defeats Tommy Cairo in a fairly dull match. Cairo held control for most of it until referee John Finnegan was bumped. Johnny Hotbody interfered by hitting Cairo with some brass knuckles and Snuka hit the Superfly splash for the win in about 5 minutes. Snuka advances and Cairo is no longer undefeated. After the match, Sulli starts his interview by telling Gilbert and Snuka that they are despicable for attack Funk. Gilbert uses a Funk voice to call himself the greatest wrestler. He hypes Snuka, saying that Snuka has been holding back but not anymore. Snuka will soon be the TV champion and Funk is gone from ECW. Before his semi-final match with Glen Osbourne, Eddie Gilbert directs the crowd to cheer his valet Tigra. Then Gilbert addresses Osbourne and invites to take the night off and go be with his 20 kids. Osbourne refuses and the match is on. Gilbert mostly dominates the match with cheating and submissions with the occasional Osbourne flurry or brawling. Gilbert initially gets the pin after five minutes after hitting Osbourne with some brass knuckles but announcer Jay Sulli tells the referee that Gilbert was wearing the foreign object and the referee reverses his decision and awards the match to Osbourne via disqualification. Sulli gets accosted by Gilbert for costing him the match, but Terry Funk returns and attacks Gilbert with a chair. He ends up chasing off Gilbert. Funk goes back and tells off Stevie Wonderful for talking crap about him. Then Funk goes off an a general rant to the camera about Gilbert. After commercial, Jay Sulli interviews Peaches about the kiss she gave Sandman. She says she likes that Sandman is muscular, cute, and a winner. The Rockin' Rebel arrives for his pre-match interview, he calls over Peaches and demands to know what Sandman has that he doesn't have. He demands a kiss from Peaches, but she gives him a slap instead. Rebel jumps into the ring and quickly wins a match over Frank Cody in 30 seconds, then jumps out and pursues Peaches and catches her by the hair. He brings her into the ring, but Sandman makes the rescue. As Sandman is attacking Rebel, he gets attacked in turn by Tigra who initially came down with Rebel. The Rockin' Rebel recovers and breaks Sandman's surfboard over Sandman's head. The ECW roster comes out and separates the two. The ECW Television Championship tournament final is next as Jimmy Snuka faces Glen Osbourne. Osbourne has control at the beginning, but a referee bump and interference from Eddie Gilbert turns the tables and Snuka gets the pin and the title with the Superfly Splash after 4 minutes. We cut backstage to Stevie Wonderful recapping the Sandman situation. He tries to get an interview, but Peaches answers the door and says it's a bad time and closes the door. Wonderful says we'll get an update next week along with Don Muraco in action. Results ; ; *The Super Destroyers (Super Destroyer #1 & Super Destroyer #2) (w/ Hunter Q. Robbins III) © defeated Canadian Wolfman & The Super Ninja to retain the ECW World Tag Team Championship *Jimmy Snuka (w/ Eddie Gilbert) defeated Tommy Cairo in a ECW Television Title Tournament Semi Final Match *Glen Osbourne defeated Eddie Gilbert in a ECW Television Title Tournament Semi Final Match *Rockin' Rebel defeated Frank Cody *Jimmy Snuka (w/ Eddie Gilbert) defeated Glen Osbourne in a ECW Television Title Tournament Final Match Image gallery April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_1.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_2.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_3.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_4.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_5.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_6.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_7.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_8.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_9.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_10.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_11.png April_19,_1993_ECW_Hardcore_TV_12.png 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00001.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00002.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00003.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00004.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00005.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00006.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00007.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00008.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00009.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00010.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00011.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00012.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00013.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00014.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00015.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00016.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00017.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00018.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00019.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00020.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00021.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00022.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00023.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00024.jpg 4.19.93 ECW Hardcore TV.00025.jpg Commentators *Jay Sulli *Stevie Wonderful *Tod Gordon Referee *John Finnegan External links * ECW Hardcore TV #3 * ECW Hardcore TV #3 on WWE Network Category:1993 television events